


Meeting Katsuki Kenjirou

by Kathleen_da_bae



Series: Katsuki Kenjirou, his anxious dad and world champion soon to be step dad. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Gen, Katsuki Kenjirou - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Minami Kenjirou is his son, Viktor is a bit hurt, Well - Freeform, Yuuri is a single dad, bad use of japanese, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_da_bae/pseuds/Kathleen_da_bae
Summary: Viktor came to Japan to coach Katsuki Yuuri. What he didn't expect was meeting Yuuri's cute son he had no idea existed.





	Meeting Katsuki Kenjirou

**Author's Note:**

> When together Yuuri and Kenjirou will speaks Japanese, as Kenjirou doesn't know English. 
> 
> Some parts are from Viktor's perspective so that is why there is a small amount of Japanese in it.
> 
> Viktor can't understand them when they speak Japanese.

When Viktor had become Yuuri's coach, he hadn't expected to meet Kenjirou, the 4 year old boy who he saw around the onsen from time to time. The first time he saw the young boy with a mop of blond hair, he was more than surprised. It was the second day of being in Hatsetsu and he had ran into the small child early in the morning while going to get something to eat for breakfast. Viktor let out a little yelp as a young child barrelled into his legs from round a corner. The child landed on his bum as Viktor stepped back a bit.

The child looked up at him and his eyes widened slightly. "Are you okay?" Viktor asked in English. The child looked up at him wide eyed before nodding furiously answering in Japanese " hai! Gomen!" The child said. Viktor bent down and helped the young child up before trying to remember any Japanese hr could. "Kimi no name wa nani?" He asked. " watashi wa Katsuki Kenjirou. Andatwa wa?" He said and it took Viktor a moment to realise the boy, he now knew was Kenjirou, was asking for his name. He really needed to learn some more Japanese "Viktor". Kenjirou smiled at him. "Wajimemashite". Viktor mentally awed at the boy in front of him who was adorable.

A few seconds later Mari came round the corner panting. She saw the small child before frowning and speaking in rapid fire Japanese with him. The only words Viktor could pick up in what she was saying was "Viktoru" and "Otou-chan". They spoke for a few more minutes before Mari grabbed Kenjirou's hand and turned to Viktor with a small smile. "Sorry about Kenjirou. He can be a bit over excited" she said in English to make it easier for Viktor to understand. The Russian smiled at her before answering, "it's fine. It was my fault, I wasn't paying much attention"

Viktor smiled at her one last time before saying goodbye as he made his way to the kitchen.   
  
  
  


The second time he bumped into Kenjirou, it was late at night and Viktor had gone into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He hadn't expected to find Kenjirou on the floor with an open biscuit packet next to him. Viktor jumped in fright when he first noticed the boy and had to hold the side of the counter as he waited for his heart beat to slow a bit.

"Kenjirou, you scarred me!" He said as he recovered from shock and grabbed a glass from a cupboard to fill with water. The young boy froze, hand in the packet before looking up at Viktor guilty. "No tell Otou-san" he said. Viktor smiled at the boy. "I won't" he said as he filled the glass with water and took a sip from it. Kenjirou smiled before standing up and grabbing the packet and placing it on the worktop before running off. Viktor raised an eyebrow at the young child who disappeared out the door but shook his head and smiled as he turned of the kitchen light and made his way back to his room. 

 

The third and last time he bumped into Kenjirou before he was properly introduced,  was during lunch a week or so after the incident in the Kitchen that night. Of course Viktor had seen the young boy a few times wondering around, but he hadn't spoken to him since then. "Viktoru!!" A voice called as Viktor was sat on his bed in his room. Viktor turned his head to the door from where it was looking at Cyrillic written messily on a notepad. The door opened and there was a small boy holding a load of clothes and sheets.

He got up and went over to the young boy and took the laundry so the poor boy could actually see. "Arrigato" Kenjirou said as Viktor places clothes on his bed. "Obaa-san... I... you" He said, pointing at himself, then at laundry then Viktor. Viktor smiled at the young boy. "Arriagto gozimasu" The small boy flushed a bright red before he ran out of the room, the door closing behind him. Viktor let out a small laugh before looking at the clothes and sheets on his bed before setting out putting the clothes away and changing the sheets.   
  


~*~*~

 

Viktor had though the day had been normal until he found out at dinner that night. He and Yuuri were talking over his program over food. "I think you should practice your jumps a bit more next lesson. I want you to focus on getting that Toe-loop perfect and with a high GEO, so good that you can land it in your sleep" Viktor said before taking a bite of the food in front of him. Yuuri nodded and hummed, but didn't seem to be paying too much attention, pushing the food on his plate around. "Yuuri? Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on Yuuri's arm making him jump and snap out of his thought.

Yuuri glanced up at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind" he said before taking a bite of his food. "Like what?" Viktor asked and Yuuri's eyes seemed to widen a bit more. "Umm, stuff" He said and Viktor raised an eyebrow. "What sort of stuff?" "Stuff stuff" He said and Viktor raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the younger Japanese skater who flushed a bright red. His laughter was cut off however with a loud shout and the door slamming open.

"OTOU-CHAN!!!!!" Kenjirou burst through the door. The young child barrelled towards Yuuri, knocking the younger skater over from where she was kneeling onto the floor with his arms wrapped around the boy. Yuuri huffed, tightening his grip on the small child before sitting up. The small child was practically bouncing in excitement as he faced Yuuri who crossed his legs. "Ouou-chan!" The boy said again as he grinned up at Yuuri. "Yes?" He seed and Kenjirou smiled brightly. "Guess what!!" Kenjirou said, trying to shake Yuuri's shoulders like he had seen others do but with little success.

Yuuri smiled before shaking the smaller boy a bit, making him laugh. "What!" He asked and Kenjirou scrunched up his nose. "You are supposed to guess, Otou-chan!" He whined but giggled when Yuuri poked his side. Yuuri tapped a finger to his head before answering, "Did Axel played another prank on her sisters?" The younger boy shook his head. "Then what?" He asked and Kenjirou smiled. "Yuu-chan was teaching them to do some of the jumps but they couldn't do their own jumps!! Loop couldn't do a Loop, Lutz couldn't do a Lutz and Axel couldn't do an Axel!! It was really funny Otou-chan"

Kenjirou laughed before sitting in Yuuri's lap so the young boy's back was press against him. Yuuri smiled, kissing the young boy's head. "I'm sure it was, Kenjirou. Have you eaten anything yet?" He asked as he caught sight of the boy eying his food which was mostly untouched on his plate. Kenjirou shook his head, his hair brushing on Yuuri's chin. "No. I had a small snack earlier with Oba-chan, but it was only a sandwich" he said and Yuuri nodded before grabbing the chopsticks and picking up a bit off chicken and salad before feeding it to Kenjirou.

Kenjirou hummed and chewed his food and Yuuri took a bite for himself. Kenjirou opened his mouth and tapped Yuuri's arm, making Yuuri give him another bite. Yuuri smiled as his son leant back into his chest, making him wrap and arm around the boy while he continued eating. "Otou-chan" He asked. Yuuri hummed as he finished chewing his food. "I'm happy I can spend more time with you because Viktor is here" he said and Yuuri felt his heart tighten as he put down his chopsticks. "Oh Kenjirou" He said wrapping both arms around his son tightly.

They stayed like that for a moment or two before Yuuri blew a raspberry on Kenjirou's cheek. Kenjirou giggled as Yuuri tickled his sides. "Otou-chan!" He squealed and laughed before rolling out of Yuuri's grip still laughing. Yuuri laughed at him before moving to stand up. "Go get changed for bed, it's late" He said, making Kenjirou pout. "Aww, Otou-chan! Can I stay up a bit longer?" He asked and Yuuri shook his head tutting. "No. You were up late last night. You need to sleep. Go get changed and ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute"

Kenjirou pouted before kissing Yuuri's cheek and running out the door. Yuuri shook his head and smile as he heard Kenjirou's feet getting further away. "Otou-chan? You're a dad?" Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin as he remembered Viktor was still there. He turned to the man who's eyes were wide with shock and... was that sadness? "Oh, Yes." He said simply and he finished up the rest of his food. "Oh" Viktor said simply, an awkward silence set between the two. Yuuri finished his food before he laid back on the floor.

"His mother was... I wish I could say I loved her, but I didn't" He let out a sigh. "It was a one night thing, I found out that she was pregnant with Kenjirou a month or so later. We agreed to have him and I promised I would stay with her." He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "There was some complications with his birth. She had a C section, it was a bad hospital that has since been shut, the surgeons who probably weren't even qualified to be doing it accidentally burst an organ. She died not long after he was taken out" Yuuri fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt while he stared up at the light on the ceiling.

"Her parents hated me. Said they never wanted to see me or Kenjirou again, so we left Detroit and Moved back to Hatsetsu after only being there in Detroit for a year." He turned to Viktor with a sad smile. "I raised him the best I could with my family helping and also made sure the media didn't find out about him. My parents weren't mad when I brought a week old baby home with me which I was relieved about, though I can't say the same about Mari. I couldn't tell my parents that they had a grand child over message. They helped me the best that they could. I trained by myself and with Minako down as my coach. I never got to spend much time at home because I had to make up for the fact that I didn't have a proper coach and pushed myself too much"

He turned his head from looking at Viktor to up to the ceiling again, a small smile playing on his lips. "I have to thank you though, for becoming my coach. I overworked myself, I was constantly tired, and I think Kenjirou picked up on it at times, and I always felt so bad. I couldn't be the dad all his friends have. I couldn't be around him all the time, and I felt and still feel terrible. I regret every moment I wasn't with him."

Yuuri couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder. How different would things be if Kenjirou's mother hadn't died.  How different would things be is he didn't have Kenjirou. Would he had met Viktor in another universe?  Of course, he would never give up Kenjirou, but sometimes he liked to wonder how different things would be while he laid awake at night after Kenjirou had woken him up after wanting to sleep in his bed with him.

Yuuri knew that he shouldn't let Kenjirou sleep in his bed for too much longer, much like his parents didn't when he started reaching this age, but he didn't have the heart to push the little blond boy away, especially since it was when they got to spend proper time with each other and the one time he told Kenjirou to go back to bed, the face the young boy had made had broken his heart and always comes to his mind whenever he even thinks of telling the young boy to go back to his room.

"Yuuri... I didn't know, I'm sorry" Viktor said, bringing Yuuri from his string of thoughts. He looked over at Viktor and smiled a small smile before pushing himself up from where he was laying on the floor. "It's fine, you have nothing to be sorry for. Things happen for a reason, and we learn things from it" Yuuri said as he stood up and grabbed the empty bowls before leaving the room.

 

~*~*~

 

Later that night, Viktor heard a thumb come from outside his room. He looked up from his book before putting it down to the side and getting up from the bed, being careful not to nudge or wake Makka. He opened the door a tiny bit, just in time to see a flash of blond run past and into Yuuri's room, through the door that was open for once. He tried to look inside Yuuri's room as much as he could from where he was stood but didn't focus on it too much before looking back at the small boy who Viktor just realised was in only his top. 

There was a slightly louder thudding and he watched as Kenjirou squealed and hid under Yuuri's bed, as Yuuri rushed past Viktor and towards Kenjirou before the small child could get too far under the bed that Yuuri couldn't reach him. Kenjirou giggled as he was lifted from under the bed and put over Yuuri's shoulder. (Viktor's heart melted at the sight). "Otou-chan! Put me down" He giggled, laughing even harder as Yuuri's other hand came up to tickle his side. "No. You, are a little trouble maker" Yuuri said, walking over to his closet with Kenjirou still on his shoulder.

He pulled out a pair of red pyjama bottoms and Kenjirou squeaked at the sight of them. "No! Otou-chan! I don't wanna wear pants!" Kenjirou said as Yuuri closed the closet door and started kicking his legs, but he was quickly stopped as Yuuri held his feet. Yuuri sat down on the bed and placed the pants next to him while he placed Kenjirou on his lap. "And why don't you wanna wear pants?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because uncle Chris and uncle Masumi don't wear any pants when they go to sleep and they're adults and I want to be an adult"

Viktor nearly chocked when he heard that. Uncle Chris and uncle Masumi? Although he didn't speak Japanese, he knew those names far too well. No way had Chris known about this adorable small child and not told him! How dare he??! Viktor continued watching the two, making a mental reminder to text Chris and ask him why the swiss skater hadn't told him he knew such an adorable child called Kenjirou. "Well, uncle Chris and uncle Masumi are both 25 and adults, a full 20 years older than you. When you become an adult you can sleep however you want, but while you are still a small boy and I'm looking after you, you sleep how I want you to, and I want you to put on some pants"

Kenjirou whined but didn't try to take off his pants as Yuuri slipped them on the small boy. Yuuri smiled at him and pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "You are getting too old for me to be dressing you, mister" Yuuri said, tapping the blonds nose with his index finger, making Kenjirou giggle slightly as Yuuri continued "and you need to start sleeping in your own bed as well" 

The giggle that was coming out of Kenjirou's mouth abruptly stopped when he heard his father say that. A pout became present on his lips and his eyes became glassy. Viktor wasn't sure what they were talking about through the language barrier, but he was sure that if he was in that situation, he would not be able to deny whatever the small child wanted. The child looked like he was about to cry and Viktor thought his heart would break if he saw such a cute child crying.

"But papa! It's so lonely in my room and I can hear all the people in the other rooms I can hear Grandpa snoring through the wall and it sounds like a monster!" A smile spread across Yuuri's face as he stroked a lock of hair out of Kenjirou's face before hugging the boy close. "I know baby, but if you don't start sleeping there soon you will never sleep there and that might be a bit embarrassing when you get older."

Kenjirou scrunched up his nose. "But why would it be embarrassing? My dad is the best dad and I like spending time with you" Whatever Kenjirou said obviously had an effect on Yuuri as the dark haired Japanese mans eyes softened and Viktor felt his heart skip a beat at the loving look in Yuuri's eyes. He wished Yuuri would look at him like that, but if things continued like it was, with Yuuri continuously pushing him away, it would be a very long time before Yuuri looks at him like that.

Yuuri pulled his son in close and his lips curled in the corners as he placed a kiss on the top of Kenjirou's head. The blond sniffed slightly and Yuuri brought a hand up to run a hand through Kenjirou's hair to calm the boy. "Oh Kenji, I'm so sorry. You can stay in tonight okay? but after tonight you have to start sleeping in your own room, okay?" The young child nodded against his dads body and sniffed one more time before Yuuri moved back so he could lay his son on the bed. Kenjirou's arms loosened around Yuuri as the young boy moved to lay under the covers.

Viktor decided that this was the right time to slide his door close and let out a deep breath. Those two would be the death of him and they hadn't even done anything to him yet. He climbed into his bed and pulled the sheet over him, pulling Makka close as he grabbed his phone and started typing out a message.

 

 

Viktor

So... Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Chris

what about him?

 

Viktor

You neglected to inform me that the Japanese skater, pole dancer and love of my life has a child.

 

Chris

Oops? Sorry?

 

Viktor

Damn right you should be sorry! He is so small, Chris! How could you not tell me! That blond child is adorable!!!

 

Chris

Yuuri told me and Masumi not to tell anyone so we didn't.

 

Viktor

But Chris!! I'm your best friend!! How could you not tell me about such an adorable child!!!

 

Chris

Because I don't betray my friends trust by telling their secrets.

 

Viktor

But it's me! and you know how obsessed I was with him after Sochi! Couldn't you have dropped a hint or something?!?!?

 

Chris

Oh, believe me, I dropped MANY hints, you were just very oblivious and bad at picking up on them.

 

Viktor

Chris!!!!!! How many more people know?

 

Chris

Viktor!!!!!!!! Nearly all the other skaters who Yuuri knows, so about 10.

now piss off, Masumi is back and he owes me something

 

 

Viktor only sighed and turned his phone off when he got that message. He thought back to them every once in a while and concluded that Chris could be a dick sometimes, but he couldn't really blame him; It would have been and even bigger dick of a move if Chris had gone and told Viktor Yuuri's secret, so Viktor had to respect Chris for that, however, that doesn't mean he was happy about the fact that so many skaters knew about Kenjirou before he knew.

But, despite not being one of the first skaters to know about Kenjirou, we has determined to be one of the first skaters to have a big impact and stay by the small boys side. He was in love with Kenjirou's father, and he knew he would quickly learn to love Kenjirou as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This was probably very terrible but I love the idea of Yuuri being a single bather, so this came alive. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for my terrible use of Japanese in this, I have no idea how to speak Japanese and know little about the culture so this is from translate and me guessing.
> 
> (not edited or beta)
> 
> also, I can't English...
> 
>  
> 
> This was a mistake


End file.
